


In A Fight Against Destiny

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Freedom, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Titan Eren Yeager, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: "Thank you for saving us, sir. We are in your debt. My name is Kuchel. Kuchel Ackerman. This is my son, Levi Ackerman. Is there anything we can do to repay your kindness, sir?" Eren stared blankly at the woman and the little kid before him. What? EREN! TIME TRAVEL!





	In A Fight Against Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, good people! Merry Christmas! May the joy and peace of Christmas be with us all! I want to do a cheering. I actually managed to publish this story before Christmas day ended! Yay! This is my first time writing a story for this fandom! Why am I even writing a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic? It is a question that I don't even know what the answer is. Anyway, please be kind with me and enjoy reading this story!

_"See you later, Eren."_

Everyone died in the end. Everything was meaningless.

In silence, he started to sob.

_People who can't throw something important away can never hope to change anything._

\---

_The hidden truth will be the charging arrow. It will pierce the sealed inner layer of darkness, as well as the titans lurking in the outer layer of light. With our previous beliefs crumbling away, even though we feel lost, let's nevertheless march towards freedom!_

"Shall I give you another chance then?" A gentle, soothing voice asked him.

Warm and bright light embraced him.

He felt so tired.

He just wanted to rest.

Ymir Fritz stood infront of him, smiling kindly with a bit touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Not yet, my brave warrior. The fight isn't over yet. Just a little bit more." She said encouragingly.

"It is time to fight against destiny and end the curse once and for all."

_Everyone is special since they day they were born because they were born free into this world._

\---

_"Is that the freedom you wanted? The freedom to hurt Mikasa? Tell me. Who is the real slave to a piece of shit?"_

Eren woke up with a gasp, eyes wildly darting around.

_No. No. No. NO. NO! **NO!**_

That's not the kind of freedom he wanted. Everything was to protect them. For Mikasa. For Armin.

Tears started to fall from his eyes freely, a tremor went through his entire body.

He didn't manage to apologize in the end.

He didn't manage to tell them that he didn't mean any of those cruel words.

_You can't change anything unless you can discard a part of yourself too. To surpass monsters, you must be willing to abandon your humanity._

\---

_**-In A Fight Against Destiny-** _

_**One change.** _

\---

_That day, humanity remembered the fear of being controlled by them._

_The disgrace of being trapped in a birdcage._

_An arrow will soar through the twilight, carrying our wings._

_The trail it forms will become the path to our freedom._

\---

_Like a fallen angel washed away by the wind of time then fell into the starry night just like a goddess embracing me tight for eternity. We'll fly away, we'll find a way. You can hide your fear, can lie, my dear. We'll see the end, we'll be the end. Embracing me tight for eternity, fly into heaven._

Eren walked aimlessly in the dark night, feeling absolutely hollow. He was back inside the walls and he didn't give a flying fuck about it. He only stopped when a woman holding a kid bumped into him and fell down.

"YOU, BITCH! I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

The woman gasped in terror when her pursuers managed to catch up with her and her son. One of the pursuers, a fat man with greasy hair and foul smell, pulled her long hair and started to beat her.

"You think you can run away from the brothel with all those debts, you little cunt?"

"MOM!"

The little kid tried to run to his mom but the other pursuer easily caught him in his grasp and began to beat him too.

"Lately, there are people who are pretty interested in fucking a little boy just like you. You are going to be a good boy and help your momma, right? Now, Shut the fuck up, you little shi- urgh!"

The man landed on the ground with a broken nose.

"You are disgusting." Eren said flatly, the fist that he used to punch the man was still dripping with blood.

He calmly picked the knife that the man dropped and offered it to the little boy.

"Fight. If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don't fight, you can't win."

The boy trembled slightly when he grasped the knife.

_The world is such a cruel place._

For a few seconds, he looked so unsure. Then, the trembling came to a complete stop and he suddenly looked like he could do anything.

_The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made._

With a strangled cry, he charged at the man who was holding his mom and repeatedly stabbed him with the knife, making himself covered in blood.

The other pursuer pissed himself in the pants and tried to run away but Eren easily grabbed him and broke his neck, ending his life.

When he intended to leave, a frail, thin arm firmly grabbed him.

"Wait." The woman said softly.

He settled his gaze on her.

The woman immediately ducked her head.

"Thank you for saving us, sir. We are in your debt. My name is Kuchel. Kuchel Ackerman. This is my son, Levi Ackerman. Is there anything we can do to repay your kindness, sir?"

Eren stared blankly at the woman and the little kid before him.

_What?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's all for now! Thank you for reading until the end of the chapter! It is almost midnight here and I am getting really sleepy. I am going to bed now I guess. Anyway, I hope you all like it. I am not really that sure about this story myself but I would like to hear what you all thought about it. So, please don't forget to leave a review on your way out and tell me your thought on this story. See you all in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
